From the Journal of A Mad Man
by purpledragon6
Summary: Journal entries written by Simon as he slowly descends into his madness as Ice King.
1. Prologue: Life Can Be A Dream Sweetheart

**A/N: ****This is my old story 'Simon' Take two! Basically because I saw 'Betty' last night and decided to change it by a lot. This is just the prologue and it isn't very good a kind of silly but I have a lot of crazy stuff in store for this story. **

**I'm kind going off of a few hours of sleep and one episode sooo. I don't have much to go off of with Betty. **

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV:<strong>

**Life Can Be A Dream, Sweetheart:**

_'Now was the moment of truth. Here we were in the office of one, Dr. Betty P. Oh Glob, I'm so nervous as I think of everything that could possibly go wrong today, but the little girl sitting next to me, I call her Marci, takes my hand and I begin to calm down. In my mind, just three words float around 'We did it...' Followed by a four word sentence 'We found a loop...' That is until I hear her voice. The voice of my beloved princess, Betty._

_"Who is it?" Betty asked, her footsteps sounding down the hallow halls as she walks._

_"He says his name is Ice King." Her plucky little assistant answers, and I can hear her breath hitch in her throat._

_She slowly repeat the name, the title that had marked me for over many years. "Ice King."_

_At this point, I get up from my chair and slowly let go of Marci's hand and tried to stand as straight as possible. I wonder if I was holding my breath, for the moment I stood up, I began to feel dizzy and light headed. As always though, Marci was there to keep me standing._

_"Simon, relax." Marci muttered as she scans the magazines set on the table beside us, though she really didn't have an interest in them._

_In a split second, the ginger haired doctor is standing in front of us and she looks a bit frightened at first, but then she seems to calm when she sees that little Marci is with me. She more than likely assumes that that is why I am here. That the blue tinted skinned, princess obsessed loon is just there with a friend. That isn't the case at all._

_"Ice King, you do know I'm not a real princess right?" She asked bluntly, looking quite surprised that she had actually said that._

_Shes still sore about what I had said before, even though she had forgiven me when we met in Ooo... What I said about being the Ice King, and the memory or me attacking her in our home all those years ago. I can just tell by the way she used my own words against me. They pierce my heart like a hot ironed spear, but I am to numb to really notice it. Slowly, I take a step forward just as she does. She doesn't step back, letting off an aura of trust._

_"I know, but you'll always be a princess in my book, Betty." I answered with a slight smile as I removed my crown. "And I don't go by Ice King anymore... I haven't for a while now."_

_I felt heat suddenly rush back into my core and spread out inside my body, the blood in my veins bringing back color to my pale face. I felt clouds erupt in front of my face as my frozen lungs began to work again and slowly defrost. My hair, well, it was still long, but at least the brown color was also returning. I heard Betty cry, and opened my eyes (which I did not realize I had closed) and saw only blurs. This wasn't caused by my wizard eyes though, it was caused by the fact that my glasses had been left at the Ice Kingdom upon us leaving._

_The voices were gone now. The only ones I could hear were Marci's laughs and Betty's cries. I didn't feel old or sickly either. I felt healthy and alive again, the magic still flowing within me but not enough to change me at all._

_"I go by Simon now." I said with a smile, wincing only once when Betty crushed me in a tight hug. "Well, again I suppose."_

_She pulls out of the hug and frowns as she punches me hard in the arm. I winced again and rubbed it, but then was crushed in another hug from both Marci and Betty this time._

_"Idiot... How did you do it? Why didn't you do it before? What happened after the Mushroom war? What happened with you?" She buzzed me with questions and I could only answer with a soft laugh._

_"Betty... I have the answer to all of your questions." I said sweetly, about to make a snarky comment. "They are all written down in my journals back at the ice kingdom. You can read them if you, oh I don't know... Take of the rest of the day to come see?"_

_Smiling widely, Betty nodded her head and took my hand in hers and Marci took my other hand. As we left, I could see the concerned look on the Vampire's face. The written tales waiting for us back at the ice kingdom weren't happy fairytails. We both knew it, but Betty didn't. As we took off on Betty's stolen carpet (stolen from me who had stolen it from Ash), I squeezed her hand tighter, worried that if I let go then she might disappear forever this time, like in the dreams I would have long ago... In my journals, these dreams were written down as well.' _

* * *

><p>I sat bolt right up in my bed as my eyes flew open and quickly turned to my bedside table as I grasped its wooden surface for my glasses. It had been the second week in a row that I was plagued by these strange dreams. Dreams that I could not quite explain and yet feared the possibility of what they meant.<p>

"The land of Ooo, Ice King, Marcy... None of it adds up, none of this makes sense at all." I spoke out loud to myself as I reached for my leather backed journal and opened it to check my notes from the night before. "These dreams... They're all like something out of a children's book."

I gasped loudly as the alarm clock beside me blared its six AM tune, warning me that I was going to be late for the beginning of my day if I did not hurry. With a groan, I hit the snooze button and swung my legs over the side of my bed, quickly scrawling down a note before getting up the begin my day.

_'Each dream seems to end as my day begins... With an entry from a journal.'_


	2. What Goes Into A Good Story

**_A/N: Chapter 2 of 'The Journal Of A Mad Man'. I've decided to make this into a bit of a drabble series of Simon's thoughts and stories in his journal._**

* * *

><p><em>If there was one thing Ice Queen hated, it was when plans fell through. She had no idea why, but that was always a pet peeve of hers, even though it rarely happened because her plans were usually air-tight. Until she had attempted to dabble in the art of false romance and deceit, mixed in with a little bit of false identity. The plot in her head that soon followed seemed easy enough to go through with. She had been a fool, however, to choose Romeo and Juliet as a reference for this plot. Lord M however, was smart enough to be both familiar with the book in question, and his master.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"And how did you know it was me?" Ice Queen asked, propping herself on the gate door of LM's stable and folding her arms over her chest. "I thought I had the perfect disguise and voice to fool anyone."<em>

_"Simple; your vocal pattern didn't match that of the Prince's." LM said, dragging his hoof and stomping it out in Morse code, and somehow the queen was able to understand every word of it._

_"What? I'm curious now!" The Queen asked, rolling her hand to gesture him to continue while folding one leg over the other to show she wasn't leaving anytime soon."Please explain maybe? We've still got a little time." _

_"The prince talks more in modern slang, while it does not include the terms Swag or Yolo though, it is still a modern slang." LM, realizing he was dragging this out, continued on to his next point. "Meanwhile, you spoke proper English and referred to Fionna as 'Lady' which is another thing Master would never do since they are strictly on friend terms since Fionna is too young for him."_

_"Oh that? well I'll be sure to change that in time for the 'date'." The Queen snickered and then shrieked as Monochrome rammed his head against the stable door she had been sitting on, causing her to tumble down into a pile of what she hoped was mud. "Ow!"_

_"What date!?" He demanded, stomping the ground hard, for he would be damned if she had any horrible plans that would toy with both the honor and safety of his friends. "What on Earth are you talking about!"_

_"The play date with Fionna and Cake. Speaking of which, don't you like Cake. Don't you?" Ice Queen asked, to which the horse nodded slowly in response. "Cause it would be horrible if something bad happened to Cake."_

_"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" LM stamped his hooves more urgently, his odd little way of yelling._

_"You know, Icicles have been known to kill people. Cats and pets included." Ice Queen may have mumbled this part in a low voice, but the horse heard it clear as day._

_"What would make you spare her?" The horse asked curiously, in what he considered to be a professional and strong tone._

_"Nothing would stop me from destroying those two. Well, not unless, oh I don't know, you just so happen to decided to play along." The Ice Queen turned to him, her lips twisting into a hideous grin as she spoke to him sourly._

_The horse looked away and weighed his options. If he played along, then this woman would continue to trick his friends, and would more than likely try to kill them in the end anyway, even if he did play along. She probably still had his master with her, which was another problem. If he didn't play along, then she would probably kill him as well so he wouldn't ruin her plan. She was a mad woman, so he really hadn't a clue what her plans might be for him anyhow. Though, If he played along, then he could insure Fionna and Cake's safety for a little while longer maybe even expose the queen when the human woman was armed, and then all three of his friends would be safe. With that in his mind, he made his final choice and turned back to the queen slowly._

_"Very well." He dragged his hoof to a slow halt in the dirt, and looked slowly up at the queen, their eyes burning into each others with a cold hatred._

_"Good boy."_

* * *

><p>"Simon! I don't like that story." Marcy whined, clutching her Hambo tightly to her chest as she spoke. "Its all wrong. Theres to much thinking to do!"<p>

"But Marcy, that's what makes a story interesting." Simon grunted, setting down his pen and turning his attention to the little girl at his side. "The suspense and build up of it all an-"

"Simon, I think that crown is making you talk crazy." The girl squeaked, nudging his pen off of the table with her finger. "Cause what makes a story good is action and funny stuff!"

"Hey, Lord M is a funny character." Simon tried to reason with a shrug. "Hes a talking pony. Whats funnier than that?"

"A talking Hambo!" Marcy replied, holding her bear out in front of her and waving his cloth hands around wildly. "And a talking Simon also!"

"A talking Simon? Are you saying I talk funny?" The older of the two laughed softly and ruffled the girl's hair gently.

"Of course I am! You sound real weird." The young demon said, but then quickly added. "But that's okay, because I like you."

"I like you too, Marcy." Simon said, smiling softly as he drew her in to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Now come on, lets finish your bedtime story so I can read it to you."

"Okay, Simon." The raven haired child giggled and reached over to pluck the pen off of the floor. "But I get to write it this time!'


End file.
